


woke up in a safe house (singing, "honey, let's get married")

by bitterandbisexual



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Feelings, Fluff, Season 3 Spoilers, just some good old fluff and feelings, thats it really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21862930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitterandbisexual/pseuds/bitterandbisexual
Summary: Nico finally breaks the silence in the air. "Can I ask you a question?"Karolina shifts, propping herself up on an elbow to look at her. She tilts her head. "What's up?""Did... did Tandy... did she say anything to you?" Nico asks, not meeting her eyes. She begins fiddling with the hem of her shirt, pulling at a loose thread to distract herself from how nervous she feels. "About... what she saw?"(Nico tells Karolina her deepest hope.)
Relationships: Karolina Dean/Nico Minoru
Comments: 27
Kudos: 521





	woke up in a safe house (singing, "honey, let's get married")

**Author's Note:**

> title is from Let's Get Married by Bleachers because it reminds me of deanoru
> 
> (but specifically, Mitski's cover of Let's Get Married. it's been on my deanoru playlist since april)

For the first time in what has felt like forever, Nico isn't in a constant state of worry.

She's not preparing for a fight or even formulating a plan in order to prepare _for_ a fight. For once, she's allowed to be a regular teenager. No more running away from parents, no more evil aliens, no more witches with magical phones. For once, she's at peace.

At least for now. Because knowing their lives, something interesting is bound to happen soon. But for now, Nico is more than happy to relax with an overpriced brunch and by spending the rest of the day in bed with Karolina without a care in the world.

And Nico intends to do exactly that.

Once they return to The Hostel after having said overpriced brunch with the rest of the gang, Nico turns to Karolina with her proposition.

"Wanna lock ourselves in our room for the rest of the day and not come out till tomorrow?"

A wide grin breaks across Karolina's face. "I'm down."

Out of pure courtesy, Nico turns to their friends and bids them a quick, "Don't call for us unless someone is dying," before taking Karolina by the hand and leading her to their room. She leads Karolina up the stairs, ignoring Chase's quiet snickers and the sly smirk Gert throws their way. She knows what they're thinking and frankly, doesn't care.

Once they enter their room, Nico shuts the door and backs Karolina against it until they're pressed together, their faces inches apart. Karolina gazes down at Nico with a raised eyebrow, seemingly amused by her boldness. Nico maintains eye contact as reaches behind Karolina for the doorknob and locks it with a soft _click_.

There's a mischievous glint in Karolina's eyes. "Eager to get me alone?" She says, tone smug.

Nico feels her face grow warm at the implication. She is suddenly hyperaware of how close Karolina's lips are to hers and how she can feel the heat of Karolina's body through her clothes and how _good_ it feels.

"Privacy is scarce these days," she quips, leaning up to press a brief kiss to the corner of Karolina's mouth before retreating towards their bed.

She sits at the edge of their bed, kicking off her boots and climbing onto it. She watches as Karolina pushes herself off the door and follows suit. Karolina snuggles into her side and lays her head on Nico's sternum, an arm thrown over her midriff.

Nico places a kiss on the top of Karolina's head, wrapping her arm around her. "It's always nice to have some alone time with you."

"Yeah, it is," Karolina's tone is wistful. "Amongst all of the chaos that is our lives, being with you is the one thing I'm sure about. It's the one thing that makes sense."

"A bit of a low bar, don’t you think? Considering how everything around us is batshit insane," Nico jokes. "My mom does _actual_ magic and we all just accepted that. It's peak insanity."

"I'd argue that a time-travelling Chase dying and then disappearing in front of our eyes takes the cake," Karolina challenges.

"Fair point but we have a pet _dinosaur_. That's crazy."

"Don't forget about the two other superpowered kids from New Orleans appearing from smoke and into our home." 

Nico sighs. "Our lives are so fucking weird."

Karolina laughs, body shaking from laughter against Nico's and she can't help but smile. A pleasant warmth blooms in her chest.

"At least Ty and Tandy were nice, and we all got along," Karolina says, a light fondness in her voice. "Although, before whatever happened between you and Tandy, there was a moment where I was convinced that I'd have to break up a fight between you two," she jokes.

Nico feels her throat tighten at the mention of Tandy, at the mention of what she saw. She quickly huffs out a short laugh, "Yeah."

For a moment, neither of them speak. She wonders if Karolina can sense how uncomfortable she's feeling.

Nico finally breaks the silence in the air. "Can I ask you a question?" 

Karolina shifts, propping herself up on an elbow to look at her. She tilts her head. "What's up?"

"Did... did Tandy... did she say anything to you?" Nico asks, not meeting her eyes. She begins fiddling with the hem of her shirt, pulling at a loose thread to distract herself from how nervous she feels. "About... what she saw?"

Karolina shakes her head. "All she told me was that she thought our light and dark balanced each other out. She didn't say much else." Karolina furrows her brows, concern etched upon her face. "Why? Is everything okay?"

Nico doesn't say anything, instead reaching over to brush a strand of blonde hair behind Karolina's ear. She lets her hand linger for a moment, gently caressing the curve of Karolina's cheek. "You're so beautiful," she says, voice soft. She's not deflecting; she's just in awe of how she's known Karolina her entire life but yet, she still manages to take her breath away from simply just existing.

Karolina reaches for her hand, taking it and interlacing their fingers together. There's a small, reassuring smile on her face. "You can tell me anything, you know."

Nico nods. She takes in a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves. "When Tandy grabbed me… I saw my deepest hope. And it was you." Karolina's face breaks into a wide smile and Nico can't help but smile back. "You and me. At our wedding."

"It wasn't like the one in your algorithm. It was different. Smaller… intimate, just us and our friends… it was _my_ dream wedding."

"It sounds lovely," Karolina says, gently squeezing her hand.

Nico grins. "It was."

"Hey," Nico suddenly sits up a little straighter, tightening her grip on Karolina's hand. "I know that I haven't been easy to be with lately," Nico tries to swallow the tightness in her throat, "but you still stuck around."

"Of course I did," Karolina says softly. "I love you, Nico."

"I love you, too." There's a gentle ache in her chest and the lump in her throat is making it hard to speak but Nico persists. "I love you with everything that I am."

"And I know that we're just kids and that we'll probably have weird shit thrown our way for the rest of our lives but…" Nico can feel her eyes burning, tears threatening to spill. "What I saw… us, that life… I want that with you."

Karolina raises an eyebrow, mouth quirked into a small smile. "Is this a proposal?" She teases, voice light.

Nico can feel her heart beating hard against her chest, can hear it pounding in her ears. She takes in a slow breath and licks her lips.

"Do you want it to be?"

Nico keeps her eyes trained on Karolina, gauging her reaction. Her heart is thumping harder and harder with every second that passes, threatening to crack her ribcage open. Karolina is silent, simply staring back at her with an unreadable look on her face.

Nico about to launch herself out a window when Karolina suddenly cups the side of her face, leans over and kisses her. Nico brings her hand to the back of the blonde's head, holding her closer and deepening the kiss.

Karolina pulls away and breaks the kiss, a softness present in her gaze. "Maybe not right now... but I'd love it to be."

It's not a _no_ – arguably a potential _yes_ – and it's enough for now. And Nico should smile back, give Karolina a kiss, and cuddle the night away. But Nico is an idiot and she's nervous and afraid and in love.

"So, you do?" Nico can hear the slight unsure waver in her own impossibly soft voice. "Want to get married? Some day?" _To me? To each other?_

Karolina smiles, blue eyes sparkling.

"I do."

"I do, too."

Nico can feel her cheeks begin to ache at how wide she's grinning. "Maybe we should just elope or get married in Vegas," she nudges Karolina playfully. "Elvis impersonator and all. What do you think?"

There's a look in Karolina's eyes and a smile on her face that Nico only knows how to describe as pure sunshine. "As long as I'm with you? Definitely."

**Author's Note:**

> can you believe that these hoes canonically just really want to marry each other? 
> 
> i finished season 3 and now im miserable. yay. pls leave a kudo and a comment to make me less miserable. also feel free to give me s3 deanoru song recs. i also have had other deanoru fics planned for a while now so i'll try to work on that


End file.
